Who Would Have Thought?
by insanechick13
Summary: Seto and Anzu got that happily ever after they always wanted. Or do they? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yesterday by The Beatles or Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh then Seto and Anzu would be together) Oh and Seto is very OC in some parts.

* * *

Who Would Have Thought?

By: insanechick13

* * *

Who would have thought that I would end up with Seto Kaiba? No one, that's for sure. Then one might ask what am I doing, driving to his office in the middle of the day. Well I'm doing that because today is our three-year anniversary. Seto promised that he was going leave work early and let Mokuba deal with it.

Finally I pull up to Kaiba Corp. Seto's doorman let me in. I was surrounded by the calls of "good afternoon Mrs. Kaiba" and "welcome Mrs. Kaiba" Escaping to the elevator, I wondered where we were going to go to dinner at. I at 25 years old have changed. I was still a little happy but I didn't go all out any more. The elevator slowed down then came to stop. I walked out and started towards Seto's office.

At the time I didn't think that the empty chair at his Secretary's desk was strange, but was I wrong. I opened the door to see Seto and his Secretary kissing. I closed the door and ran out of the building, got into my car and drove as fast as I could back to the mansion.

I got out my duffle bag and started packing random clothes into it. I then called Yugi on my cell and asked if I could stay over for a bit. I then got into my car and drove away.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was as happy as he could get. His wife and the love of his life was coming so that they could go out to dinner on their three year anniversary. Three years, how the time passes when your in love. His Secretary decided on that moment to waltz into his office. Seto knew that she had a bit of a crush on him, but even if she did he was happily married to Anzu. His secretary then put her arms on his chest and kissed him full on the lips. He was in shock for a moment, but soon got his senses back. He pushed her off of him and threw her to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Why Mister Kaiba, I'm just giving you what you don't get with that slut of a wife."

"You're fired, I never want to see you near me or my wife again and if you do I swear I will kill you."

The frightened girl slowly pulled herself off the floor. Seto looked at the clock, worried that Anzu was hurt because she should be there by now. He went down to this doorman and asked him if his wife was here.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, Mrs. Kaiba ran out the doors a few minutes ago."

Seto rushed out of there, and got into his car. He then sped out into the traffic to get home. One half hour later, he pulled into his driveway. He ran up the stairs to their bedroom to find that Anzu's stuff was missing. He then saw the tear streaked note addressed to him.

Dear Seto,

I am very sorry that I wasn't good enough for you. I'm staying with someone so don't bother trying to find me. I'll send the divorce papers soon. I hope you're happy with your new girl.

Your soon to be Ex-Wife,

Anzu

Seto broke down at this. His wife leaving him, how could she. He loves her so much. With that Seto went down to his whiskey cabinet. Drinking away all of his pain.

* * *

Seto woke up on his couch with a massive headache. In the background he could hear the radio.

_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm._

Remembering that his Anzu was gone, he slowly walked to his bedroom and sat down on the bed. Great first his wife was going to leave him because of a misunderstanding, he got drunk and as a major hangover, and now his little brother was going to hate him for letting his big "sister" go without a fight. Looking up from his hands he noticed that Anzu's Kaiba Corp. jacket was gone. Beaming with hope he took off for his laptop. Anzu's jacket has a locator built in case something happened. Activating the chip, Seto watched as the screen popped up with the results. Jealously filled him when he looked at the address, he knew that Yugi was still in love with her and that he would probably use the opportunity to get her. Seto grabbed his keys and was off.

* * *

Anzu knocked on the door of Yugi's house. Tears were still streaming down her face as Yugi opened the door. She flung into his arms.

"Oh God, Yugi, He's in love with someone else. Doesn't he know how much I love him?!"

Yugi carried her inside, while calming down her balling. He took her bag and placed her on the bed. What he would give if only Anzu was his. Anzu heard Yugi walk out and she let the dam break. Anzu fell asleep with tears falling down her cheeks, dreaming of what could have been, the radio playing softly in the background.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Ohh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

* * *

Seto turned off his engine in front of Yugi's house, and he got out. He knocked on the door, looking out into the sunrise. The door opened and Anzu was there. She started to run back in, but Seto grabbed her wrist before she could. Silent tears fell from her azure eyes as she struggled to get out of his arms.

"If you want the divorce papers I'll get them."

"I don't want those, Anzu"

"You don't? But if you're going to be happier with that prettier woman then don't you need them?"

"I don't want her"

"Then why were you kissing her?! I don't like my emotions played with, Kaiba."

Seto liked her more when she was angry then when she was sad, it broke his heart to see her sad, not to mention when he was the cause.

"Anzu, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me I would never betray you like that, Hell, I would never betray you. Can't you see how much I love you, how much it would destroy me?"

"How do I know you're not lying to me? You've always hated my friends and even me before senior year…"

"Anzu, if I have to spend the rest of my trying to get you to believe me, then I will. I love you and plan on never letting you go again."

"Seto I believe you and even if I didn't, I would still come with you, I can't live without you."

Seto toke her into his arms and brushed his lips against hers. He couldn't believe that she was back in his arms.

"Seto?"

"Mmm"

"I have to tell you something"

Seto looked at her with worry. Was she still leaving him or was she hurt?

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's lovely dear…wait…WHAT!!"

Anzu looked at her husband fearing his reaction. Could he not want this baby, would he now leave her for someone else? Tears sprung up in her eyes as she tried to break free of Seto's arms. Anzu looked up into his face to see one dazed Seto Kaiba.

"What! You are?"

"Hmmmnn."

Seto grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground, swinging her around and around. Anzu laughed as she struggled to keep her balance after he put her down.

Who would have thought that I would end up with Anzu Mazaki? No one, that's for sure. But, I'm sure as hell glad I did. I'd kill anyone who tries to take her away from me.

* * *

A/N I am so happy!! I finally figured out how to use the line!! So how did you think of this story? It's my first oneshot and I think it turned out ok.

Review and I update!!


End file.
